


Beginner's Luck

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized
Genre: Gen, Wreckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer and Arcee have more in common than Springer wants to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Springer and Arcee drabble for Accidental-Zombie on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: End-War, on the Cybertronian city of Metroplex on Earth.

“A fluke. Beginner’s luck.”

“Beginner’s luck!? Did you forget who it is you’re talking too? I’ve been fighting this war as long as you have, Springer.” Arcee placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her optic scope. She watched without offering to help as the Wrecker stood, rubbing his sore aft… where she had unceremoniously dumped him in a friendly sparring match just kliks before.

“Doesn’t mean you know what you’re doing in hand-to-hand. Again, c’mon. Bet’chu can’t do it twice.” Springer widened his stance and held out his palms, twitching his fingers.

Arcee sized the mech up, cocking out a hip as her arms moved to cross over her chassis.

“You Wreckers really are all insane, aren’t you?” When she received only more finger wiggling in response she sighed. “Fine. On one condition.” Arcee widened her own stance, glowering with a smirk at Springer.

“Name it.”

“I win and you tell your precious widdle Wreckers that I kicked you aft twice.”

“Deal.”

Arcee leaned forward and clasped her hands with Springer’s. Her fingers looked quite small entwined with his. He raised his optic ridges at her and a silent gun went off in their minds.

Springer moved forward quickly, digging the toes of his peds into the ground. He intended to simply over-power Arcee with his larger frame and take her to the ground. His smirk widened as he imagined resting on top of her while she squirmed and shouted at him.

Arcee smirked right back as Springer played right into her hands. All large frames thought the same way. Brute force didn’t always win out against smaller frames and higher agility. She quickly dropped to her knees, pulling her hands free of Springer’s grasp easily. She lunged forward and leaned between Springer’s legs. She wrapped her arms behind her around the backs of Springer’s knees.

Springer’s optics flashed as he stumbled, losing his balance as Arcee moved and all the weight he was pushing onto her was displaced. He had only a second to realize she was preventing him from stepping forward to catch his balance before his face slammed into the ground.

Arcee stood up slowly, turning to look at Springer’s back as he enjoyed a mouthful of dirt. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out a hip.

Springer slowly sat up. He rubbed at his jaw and spit out a clump of dirt. He turned to regard Arcee from over his pauldren. He managed to look sheepish.

“In front of… /all/ the Wreckers?”

“Yes.”

“Even… Impactor? Kup?”

“All of them, Springer.”


End file.
